


Cupid Has Horrible Aim

by WTFGinger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFGinger/pseuds/WTFGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU where Barry used to live in Starling and knew Oliver pre-Flash. Set after Revenge of The Rogues, but before Rogue Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just over 18 months after Barry moved to Central City that Oliver finally visited him. Oliver hadn’t visited him in the three months before the coma, the nine months during the coma, or the four months after he woke up. No calls, no texts, no nothing. The only time Barry had even managed to see the Starling City Vigilante was whenever he would run up to Starling for a visit. No matter how many times Barry visited him, he was not once visited by the man he loved. It had hurt like nothing else ever had, that is, until Leonard Snart sauntered into his life and erased all thoughts of Oliver Queen from his head.

Barry had first met Len in a bar two weeks after he had moved to Central City. Barry had been sitting at the bar, moping over a beer, when one of the handsomest men he had ever seen walked up and started talking to him of all people. He had gone home with the handsome stranger that night, and left the next morning with Leonard Snart’s phone number, a hopeful heart, and a sore ass. Over the next three months, Barry’s occasional booty call turned into a serious boyfriend whom Barry was rapidly falling in love with. Then tragedy, or rather lightning, struck, and Barry was thrown into a nine month long coma. Even after he woke up, nothing had changed between him and Len. He still loved Len, and Len loved Barry, minus the one flaw in everything. Leonard didn’t know he was the Flash, and thus tried to kill Barry everytime he saw the speedster in costume. But, out of parkas and suits, out of cold guns and super speed, Barry and Len were just Barry and Len. Finally, Barry was happy, so blisteringly happy, at least until Oliver decided to drop in and throw a wrench in everything.

_____________

Barry looked up at his boyfriend as the older man lay sticky and exhausted beside him. Just over a year, Barry still wasn’t tired of just being in Leonard’s presence. He loved the man, he honestly and truly did, and because he loved the man so much, he knew what he had to do. He had to tell him, now or never. Barry gently stroked his lover’s cheek, causing the other man to sleepily crack his eyes open.

“Len…”

“Hmm?” Len stifled a yawn, something Barry found ridiculously adorable.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, what’s going on?” Len sat up, staring at Barry curiously as worry etched it's way across his face.

“I have something I have to tell you…” Len pursed his lips, before gesturing to Barry to continue.

“I, uh, think it’s best that I show you.” In an instant, Barry went from laying next to Len, to standing the open doorway, fully suited up and vibrating.

“I’m the Flash.” Barry confessed, his vocal cords vibrating along with the rest of him. Len sat there, mouth agape as he stared at the vibrating form of the man he was so madly in love with. Guilt washed over him as he thought of all the times he had hurt the Flash, all the times he had hurt Barry.

“Barry, I-” Leonard started, but Barry interrupted him as he zoomed back towards the bed.

“Len, I’m so sorry, I know I should have told you the second I knew I had powers, but I was so scared of losing you. And I just love you so much that if you were gone, I wouldn’t even be able to breathe. I didn’t think I could ever fall in love again after Starling, but you changed everything when you came into my life. And-” This time, Len was the one who cut Barry off.

“Barry, darling, you are babbling.”

“You mean you’re not going to leave me?” Len’s heart melted the moment he saw the tears pooling in Barry’s large green eyes.

“I will never leave you.” Barry gave a watery laugh, and Len leaned in for a kiss right as Barry’s phone started to ring.

“Ignore it.” Len murmured, but Barry pulled away and grabbed the device none the less.

“Some metahuman is attacking the city, I have to go.” Len kissed him lovingly.

“Be safe.”

“I will, be back as soon as I can.” Barry promised before flashing away.

____________

Barry easily beat Oliver back to where the rest of Team Arrow was waiting, and that included the time he took to text Len saying he would be back later than intended. Everything was going great, that is until Oliver ambushed him with a kiss the second Diggle and Felicity left for the hotel. Barry froze, shock icing every inch of him. Oliver pulled away, smiling tenderly at Barry.

“I love you, Barry Allen. I always have.” Oliver leaned in to kiss Barry again, and Barry was still so stuck on what Oliver had just told him that he didn’t even stop him. Neither of them heard the soft footsteps running away. The second Oliver’s gentle lips touched his, all Barry could think was ‘WRONG’. Len kissed with fire and passion because under the ice Len was a fiery and passionate person. Len didn’t handle him like he would break because Len knew by now that he wouldn’t. Len’s beard didn’t scratch his face the much, because Len always kept it trimmed. Barry shoved Oliver away from him, scrubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oliver, Oliver stop. I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” Barry flinched at the heartbroken look in the other’s eyes. “If you had done this before I left, then maybe everything would be different, but Ollie, I don’t love you anymore.”

“Then I will win you back. I love you, Barry.”

“And I love someone else. I-I’m sorry.” Barry took off, thinking only of how he would explain this to his boyfriend.

Oliver waited a moment before gesturing at Felicity to come out of the shadows.

“Are you sure this was the right thing to do?” Felicity asked as the clutched the device that was synced to the tracker Oliver had placed on Barry.

“Leonard Snart is a menace. Barry will be better off with that murderer out of his life.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I am going to kill that arrow shooting bastard!” Len snarled as his sister lounged on a nearby chair.

“I don’t think Barry would appreciate you killing his lover.”

“I don’t give a damn what Barry would ‘appreciate’! I was stupid for having ever fallen for him.” Len snarled, bashing his fist on the counter. Leonard had been in a rage ever since Lisa had informed him of the little tryst she had stumbled upon. Len could hardly believe it. Barry, his Barry, the same dork who did stupid things like wake up an hour early just so he could fix breakfast for Len. The same dork who laughed at all his, admittedly stupid, jokes. His Barry, who had just confessed his biggest secret and laid his heart out to him just hours before, was cheating on him. It didn’t seem real, like Lisa had just made the story up to break them up. But Lisa wouldn’t do that, she adored Barry, constantly squealing over how ‘OTP’ they were. She would never try to break them up, and from the red that rimmed her eyes, she was hurt by this too. It was at that moment that Leonard received a call from the very same man he was so furious with.

 _“Len, baby, where are you? I just got home._ ”

“Out.”

_“Out? Lenny, what’s wrong? You sound angry.”_

“I am absolutely livid. I want you shit out of my apartment by the time I get back.”

_“What? Babe, what’s going on? I love you, Baby, please just talk to me.”_

“Oh? You love me? Are you sure? Cause from what I hear, a certain Starling City Vigilante has your heart.” Barry sucked in a breath and Len grit his teeth. “Well, I guess that answers that.”

_“Lenny, baby, no. I don’t know what you heard, but it’s all one big misunderstanding. I love you, not Oliver.”_

“Well, if you love me so much, then why did you cheat on me?” At that, Len hung up, trying to steady his breathing. It wasn’t 10 seconds later that Lisa’s phone started to ring as well. Lisa glared at the phone, before signalling for Len to be quiet and answering the call on speaker.

“Hello?”

 _“Lisa…”_ Barry sounded like he was crying, Len’s heart clenched, but he swallowed the urge to try to comfort his boyfriend. Len winced, it was ex-boyfriend now.

“Barry? What’s wrong?”

_“I fucked up.”_

“What do you mean, doll?”

 _“I got called into work, and while I was there I met up with some old friends, people I knew when I still lived in Starling.”_ Barry paused as what sounded like a sob was wrenched from his throat. _“One of them, Oliver…..we were close……I loved him, Lisa.”_ Leonard clenched his jaw.

_“But, when I moved out here, he never even visited me. I met Len, and I completely forgot about my feeling for Oliver…… He was in town on business, and he surprised me the second we were alone. He kissed me, Lisa. He told me he loved me.”_

“And what did you tell him?”

 _“I told him that I didn’t love him anymore, that I had Len. I don’t know how, but Len found out at least part of the story and he….”_ Barry sobbed again, _“He broke up with me, Lisa. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. He’s all I have…”_ Lisa looked at Len, who now had tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Barry, sweetie, where are you? I’m on my way.”

 _“The apartment.”_ Len was out the door the second the words left Barry’s mouth.

______________

Barry was curled around Len’s pillow on Len’s side of the bed, bawling his eyes out, when Leonard entered their bedroom. The brunette looked absolutely awful, his face red and blotchy, his lithe body heaving with the force of his sobs.Len set the cold gun down on their bedside table, and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Go away, Lisa.” Barry’s voice sounded scratchy, an effect from all the crying he had been doing.

“I’m not Lisa.” Barry’s eyes popped open, and he scrambled towards Len, tears still falling down his cheeks.

“Lenny, you have to believe me, I’m not cheating on you. I wouldn’t do that to you. I love you, Lenny, you are everything to me. I will do anything you ask, just please don’t leave me.” Len held the younger man against his chest, letting the speedster cry.

“Barry, why don’t you tell me exactly what happened? Word for word.” Barry nodded before launching in the story. By the time he finished, Len was shaking with fury.

“I am going to slaughter him.”

“Len! No!”

“He has the audacity to kiss my boyfriend, and threaten to take him away from me all in the same breath! I will turn that arrow shooting cocksucker into a popsicle!”

“Lenny!” Barry glared at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Len sighed, before leaning in to kiss the speedster. Len’s mouth moved away from the brunette’s lips, skating along Barry cheekbone, to his ear where he sank his teeth into the lobe. Barry keened, arching into Len. The speedster tugged at Len’s shirt, and he pulled it over his head. The younger practically growled as he ran his hands over the other’s muscular chest.

“Like what you see?” Len purred, helping Barry pull his own shirt off. Barry snorted, shooting Len a sultry look.

“I had your cock in my mouth less that four hours ago.” Len groaned, his hands sliding up Barry’s thighs, to squeeze his ass. Len picked him up before setting the speedster down on the bed. The older man crawled on top of Barry, sucking bruises into his skin on the way up. Len had just managed to wriggle the jeans off Barry’s hips when as arrow crashed through their bedroom window.


	3. Chapter 3

The arrow that shattered the window was quickly followed by the archer who shot it. Barry redressed, his cheeks burning. Len immediately reached for the cold gun, aiming it at the Starling City Vigilante, Oliver aimed his bow right back. In a flash, Barry stood between Oliver and Len, glaring at the former billionaire.

“You are taking his side?” Oliver snarled, and Barry frowned.

“I don’t appreciate people aiming pointy objects at my boyfriend.” Barry replied, motioning for Len to lower his gun. He did.

“What are you doing here, Queen?” Len growled, glaring at the archer.

“I could ask you the same.”

“I was spending an evening with my boyfriend, which you so rudely interrupted.” Oliver narrowed his eyes.

“How do I know you haven’t forced Barry into this? You are a criminal, Barry’s nemesis to be exact, you could be blackmailing him.”

“Is it that hard to believe that he simply fell in love with me?”

“Barry would never date a murderer like you. Not of his own free will.”

“Yeah, and you’re one to talk about murderers, Mr. Queen. Several members of Starling City’s criminal underground have died by your hand.”

“But, I never hurt the man I claimed to love.” Barry winced, he could practically feel the murderous rage pulsing through Len.

“You never hurt him? Then why did I spend the first month of our relationship watching him cry himself to sleep? Why did I have to see the man I am in love with bawl his eyes out everytime his other friends from Starling would visit, but you wouldn’t? Why did I have to repair the broken mess you left him in? Don’t you dare say you never hurt him. You destroyed him. Then you have the audacity to claim that I’m the bad one? Barry Allen is the man I love more than anything else in the world. He is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I would die in his place without hesitation. I would do anything to make him smile.”

“Even leave?”

“Even leave. It would kill me to leave him, but if he wanted me to, I would. I would make him my husband in a heartbeat if he would have me. You say you love him, but if you truly loved him, then you would have never left his side. If you truly loved him, then you wouldn’t even be able to breath when he wasn’t at your side.” Bath Barry and Oliver stood there, mouths hanging open. Barry stared at his boyfriend with a mixture of love and shock.

“Y-you would marry me?”

“Without second thought.” Just as Barry opened his mouth to reply, Oliver notched an arrow, firing it at Len. It lodged itself in his chest.

“No!” Barry screamed, horrified. Oliver made to leave, but in an instant, he found himself thrown across the room by the furious metahuman.

“How dare you!” Barry snarled, his fist connecting with Oliver’s nose, producing a satisfying crunch. He flashed over to his boyfriend, and picked him up, despite Len’s protests.

“It hurts, Bear.”

“I know, Lenny, I know.” Barry took off, aiming for Star Labs. When he arrived he laid Len down on the exam table in the med bay.

“Caitlyn!” He yelled, his voice quaking with fear for his lover. Caitlyn, along with Cisco and Dr. Wells, rushed into the room. All three froze when they saw who exactly was injured.

“Help him, please.” Barry whimpered, and Caitlyn burst into action. Barry refused to leave the room until Len was stable. Finally, Len was out of the woods and resting. The arrow had just barely missed his heart. Dr. Wells rounded on him as soon as he left the med bay.

“Now, Mr. Allen, why don’t you explain why you brought Leonard Snart into my lab?” Barry glanced around the room. He owned these people an explanation.

“I’ve been dating Len for a little over a year now and-” Cisco cut him off.  
“Len? Are we talking about the same guy? Captain Cold, your nemesis, kidnapped Caitlyn, tried to kill you god knows how many times. Ringing any bells?”

“He isn’t perfect, but he loves me.”

“Are you sure about that, Mr. Allen?” Barry never hesitated.

“Yes.” Cisco glanced down at the arrow that sat on a nearby table.

“How did this happen?”

“Oliver decided that Len was blackmailing me, so he fired an arrow in my boyfriend’s chest.” Before any of them could say another word, Len groaned Barry’s name, and the speedster was by his side instantly.

“I’m right here, Lenny.”

“You know I love you, right?” Barry gave him a watery laugh.

“Don’t say it like that. You aren’t allowed to die on me, baby. We have a wedding to plan, remember?”

“Oh, do we? I don’t seem to recall proposing….”

“I took that long winded speech you gave about how much you love me as a proposal.” Len laughed, which rapidly turned into a coughing fit. Barry handed him a nearby glass of water to drink.

“Lisa will approve.” Len joked when he could successfully talk again.

“She might try to steal our wedding from us.” Barry chuckled, kissing Len’s forehead.

“Barry Snart, it does have a nice ring to it, huh?”

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
